


All I Ask of You

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [22]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Marriage, Necromancy, Sexual Content, Weddings, only a little, title from Phantom of the Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: Events of the week leading up to Techno and Dream’s wedding.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 21
Kudos: 220





	All I Ask of You

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is the 15th story to this series. There’s only five more to go before the series truly ends!
> 
> Here’s a wedding!

_ No more talk of darkness, _

_ Forget these wide-eyes fears; _

_ I’m here, nothing can harm you, _

_ My words will warm and calm you. _

Dream had told Techno all that happened while on his visit to New L’Manburg and he nearly had to tackle the taller hybrid when hearing what went down with him and George. He calmed Techno down with the fact that Eret would gladly be officiating their wedding and that they would also be dressing Dream up. The piglin hybrid relaxed at the fact and imagined Dream in a dress. Sighing softly in relief, Techno wrapped his arms around his fiancé and kissed him on the forehead.

“Dream?” Techno asked.

“Yeah?” Dream responded.

“Why do you have horns and goat ears?”

Dream snorted and he pulled away from the hug. “Tubbo coaxed them out of me. When Nightmare had control of me, it was turning me to its full vessel, destroying what made me who I am. The features were the first to go.” 

Techno took in Dream’s new look. He looked like an absolute goddess. “I like it” he said, his hand running through Dream’s hair as he released the blonde locks from its braided confines. The hair draped over Techno like a set of soft, blonde, curtains.

“I’m glad you do. Now we’re both truly animals.” Dream purred and leaned in to kiss Techno softly on the lips.

“I wonder how that’ll translate in bed,” the piglin hybrid purred, his hands travelling down Dream’s sides and onto his hips. “Maybe it’ll be a little more animalistic.”

“Jesus you’re a horndog” Dream chuckled and kissed Techno again. The pinkette flipped them over so that he was on top of Dream, pressing kisses on the ram hybrid’s neck.

Dream wrapped his legs around Techno’s torso and played with the pink hair as the taller marked up his neck. The ram hybrid’s soft breathing turned into strained moans, the tusks grazing sensitive skin. The blonde whined when Techno pulled away. “It’s still broad daylight. Anyone could come in.” He said and Dream huffed.

“It wouldn’t hurt if it was a really quick one.” He muttered and sat up on the couch, arms crossed over his chest in a pout.

Techno cooed at the adorable face his fiancé was pulling. “How can I say no to that face?” He purred and picked Dream up. “As much as fun as couch sex sounds, I would at least like to give Phil and Tommy a warning before they barge in unannounced.”

“Smart.” Dream nodded and wrapped his arms around Techno as the taller man took the blonde up to their room, proceeding to kick Patches out so they could be in true privacy.

_ Let me be your freedom, _

  
  


After their warm and passionate time together, the two fiancés laid in bed together, covered in sweat and… other fluids. The bed was messy and there were feathers from the pillow everywhere. The headboard was cracked just a bit. Clearly the two had a great time.

“I wasn’t even giving you everything.” Techno boasted.

Dream looked at him with wide eyes. “That wasn’t everything?!” He exclaimed. “I…. wedding night. Give. Me. Everything.” The ram hybrid demanded. “Don’t even hold back. Make sure that I’m positively screaming your name and nothing more.” Dream finished with a kiss to Techno’s lips.

The piglin hybrid was surprised by Dream’s words, but he did not question them. He kissed Dream back and pulled away. “As you wish, my love.” He simply responded.

The ram hybrid smiled and kissed Techno on the cheek before laying down. 

They laid in silence for a bit, Dream staring up at the ceiling and Techno staring down at Dream. The silence lasted for a bit before Techno opened his mouth.

“Dream…. how does the revival book work?” He asked his fiancé.

Dream looked at Techno before sitting up. “What brought that up?” He asked.

“I was just wondering…. I… may or may not want Wilbur to be there when we get married.” 

Dream’s look softened and he sighed, laying back down on the bed. “I’m not too sure how it works. It’d be risky since I don’t know.” He responded and turned to face Techno. “Believe me, I would like my father to be there to walk me down the aisle.” He held his fiancé’s hand and looked at both of their rings. “I’ll read into it more.” 

Techno nodded and he kissed Dream on the bed before getting up, grabbing his clothes and undergarments and throwing them on. “I’m going to check up on Tommy, see how he’s doing.”

Dream nodded and he yawned. “I’ll start up dinner.” He said, moving to roll out of bed and hissing at the pain in his lower back. “Fuck…” 

“I told you, if I were to give you everything, you won’t be able to walk properly.” Techno laughed. “So prepare yourself for our wedding night.” Dream rolled his eyes and got out of bed either way.

  
  


_ Let daylight dry your tears; _

  
  


A letter was sent to Foolish, the totem god of death, located in the far desert of the server. The letter in question offered Foolish a handsome sum of a stack of diamond blocks and four emerald blocks with the possibility of a stack of netherite ingots as a tip if the request is more than fulfilled. The request?

A wedding venue.

Nothing big, nothing flashy, according to the engaged couple, but something worth keeping in the near future. It needed to be warm and cozy, as the venue would be located in the Arctic near the couple’s home. As an added bonus, the couple also wanted a honeymoon home away from prying eyes. Somewhere quiet and secluded.

It was a task presented to Foolish that he was excited for. Luckily for him, the wedding isn’t for another week, and he was grateful that the couple was so generous enough to give him a map of the Arctic Commune from the Mainlands.

It wasn’t really a challenge, but this is the first time Foolish has built something so sentimental, so special. 

A wedding venue.

  
  


_ I’m here, with you, beside you. _

_ To guard you and to guide you. _

  
  


Eret’s first visit to the Arctic Commune; their breath was taken away. It was a small snowy area with a few log cabins that looked warm and cozy. They brought with them Nikki and Puffy, both women knowing how to sew and stitch. It was only a few days before the wedding, and they wanted to make sure Dream was absolutely perfect. Eret was glad that Dream was open to wearing anything and seeing as how he wore a dress to his and Fundy’s wedding. 

They knocked on the door of the main cabin and it opened to the anarchist piglin hybrid who stands at 7’1, looking down at the three with his red eyes. 

“Normally trespassers don’t knock and I don’t like people so you must be here for Dream” Techno’s monotone voice pierced the trio and they all shivered, at both the cold and his blood red stare. “I’ll go get him for you-“

“Hi guys.” Dream beamed, placing a hand on his fiancé’s arm. “Techno, they’re here to uh… style me? For the wedding.” 

Techno noticed a certain tone in the ram hybrid’s voice and his ears twitched. “Does that mean…”

“I need you to go bother L’Manburg.” The blonde smiled and went to grab Techno’s trident. “Go. Shoo. I don’t need you seeing even the idea these three have in mind.” Dream started pushing the piglin hybrid out the door, dragging the trio into the cabin and shutting the door before Techno even turned around. “Bye honey! Love you! Say hi to Tubbo for me!” 

The piglin hybrid couldn’t even get a word out before the door was slammed behind him. He placed his hand on the doorknob only to find that it was locked. Sighing, the pinkette released the doorknob and he walked towards Phil’s place, entering without knocking (because no one knocks before they enter for him), and proceeded to sit at the small table and slammed his head down.

The winged man looked at his son and raised an eyebrow. “Trouble in paradise, son?” He asked with a cheeky grin.

Techno lifted his head up and glared at his father. “No… Dream kicked me out because Eret and the girls are going to take measurements for the wedding.” He huffed.

“Ah, and Dream being the traditionalist wanted you away from the house so you don’t get an idea of how he looks, I’m guessing?”

“Right on the nose.”

“Mhm, smart choice.”

“Rude.”

“I only speak the truth, Techno. It’s apparently bad luck to see the bride… or groom… their wedding look before the wedding.” Phil said with a chuckle, giving Techno a cup of tea. “So what did he ask of you?”

“He wanted me to go to L’Manburg while they do whatever it is they’re doing.” Techno muttered.

“Great. Let’s get Tommy and go.”

Techno looked at the winged man with a confused look. “Wait what?”

“Let’s go to L’Manburg. As per Dream’s wishes.”

Techno looked at Phil as if he was insane before he groaned. “Noooo. I don’t wanna go.”

“Don’t be a baby Techno.” Phil said.

The piglin hybrid grunted and he stood up from the table. “Fine. Get the kid.”

  
  


_ Say you love me every waking moment; _

  
  


The night before the wedding, Dream was stressed. He was reading the Book of Resurrection and began thinking. He thought of Wilbur. He thought of Schlatt. Both men were important; probably not to L’Manburg, but to his family. Phil, Tubbo, Techno, Tommy and Dream all sat at the kitchen table, looking at the book that laid at the center of the table. 

“Just so we’re clear… the moment we bring them back, we must make them aware of the consequences and everything else.” Dream said, reaching out to take the book. “We can’t just… kill them if they fuck up. Are we clear?” Dream looked at the four who nodded, Tubbo looking the most anxious.

Dream sighed softly and opened the book to the bookmarked page. He began reciting the words in the book, Aetherian was the language. Very hard to learn and almost a dead language. The room grew colder and seemingly darker. A gust of wind and then a second, causing the five figures to shiver. Dream dropped the book as he felt such weird energy fill him. He hunched over, groaned, and wrapped his arms around his torso, almost as if he had a cramp.

The room soon returned to a normal temperature and silence was the last thing to leave when Schlatt opened his mouth. “What…. the fuh…?” He slurred and looked around at the family at the table. “The fuck are you all looking at?”

The next person to speak was none of the five but rather Wilbur. “I thought….. death was permanent… why the fuck am I alive?” He muttered and looked at the source of his new suffering. 

Schlatt looked at Dream then at the book on the floor, until he looked back at Dream. “You son of a bitch, you actually did it.” He laughed humorlessly. “Goddammit, looks like we gotta do this life shit again huh?”

“Schlatt, Wil. Listen to me,” Phil spoke, standing up and stepping in front of Dream. “Let me fill you in on everything. After everything, the Manburg Pogtopia war, and all that shit, we thought everything was good. Then Tommy had to go and fuck it up by burning down George’s house. Dream demanded Tubbo exile Tommy or L’Manburg gets surrounded in obsidian. Tubbo exiles Tommy, Dream manipulates Tommy. Then Techno almost gets executed, Dream saves him, then Dream nearly dies, we later find out it’s not Dream but rather a creature that goes by the name Nightmare, we help Dream heal, and now he and Techno are getting married…..tomorrow…. in the morning.”

Schlatt and Wilbur looked at Phil, then at Techno and Dream, the former holding the latter protectively. Schlatt felt his fatherly instincts kick in and he glared at Techno. “Get you fucking hooves off my son, pig.” He growled.

Techno snorted and he nearly lunged at the older ram hybrid before the blonde suddenly stepped in between his fiancé and father. “Let’s not start this. Dad, I need you to be on your absolute best behavior. You are under house arrest as well as Wilbur as of tonight. Tomorrow, at the wedding, you will be supervised by Phil and Punz.” Dream took a deep breath before he softened and smiled. “I missed you, dad.”

Schlatt paused and smiled softly, wrapping his arms around his son. 

Wilbur, meanwhile, walked over to Techno. “So…. Marrying a tyrant, eh? Techno you fucking bastard, congratulations.” 

“Dream I regret it, kill Wilbur, I don’t want him.” Techno told his fiancé who chuckled and shook his head. 

  
  


_ Turn my head with talk of summertime, _

  
  


Everyone retired for the night, Schlatt and Wilbur having two guest rooms in Techno’s cabin. Tommy jokingly told the two previously dead men “Good luck getting any sleep with these two in the room above. They’ve been going at it since they got together.” Techno almost took Tommy’s last life, chasing him out the cabin. 

Schlatt looked at Dream, and crossed his arms over his chest. Defensively, Dream held his hands up. “We’re getting married, dad, it’s bound to happen!”

“But doing it while there’s guests?!” Schlatt exclaimed and Dream blushed. “I better not hear you two.”

Dream whined and shook his head. “Stooooooop!” He whined.

  
  


_ Say you need me with you now and always; _

_ Promise me that all you say is true. _

_ That’s all I ask of you. _

  
  


Schlatt did say he didn’t want to hear them. That didn’t necessarily stop them from going at it anyways. Techno, out of spite to his brother and future father-in-law, was delivering hard thrusts to Dream, the blonde male biting his fiancé’s shoulder to keep from making any noises. He really didn’t want his father to come barging into their room in possibly his night clothes, most likely his underwear, screaming at the top of his lungs at Techno to get off his son.

The pinkette, however, felt the need to milk out every little sound from Dream just to annoy his brother and piss Schlatt off, so he kept thrusting roughly in Dream finding the special spot. The bed creaked and he grunted when his fiancé sunk his teeth into his shoulder, drawing a bit of blood and causing the man to thrust harder into Dream.

The blonde released Techno’s shoulder and gasped, throwing his head back and letting out soft moans, gripping onto the bed sheets tightly. The piglin hybrid drank in the moans of the admin and kept on going until Dream got louder. Techno made sure not to leave any marks on Dream this time, since their wedding is in the morning and people will only seem to be focused on those if they were visible.

Techno chuckled when he heard the floor being banged on, signifying that Schlatt was getting very annoyed.

  
  
  


_ Let me be your shelter, _

_ Let me be your light; _

  
  


The morning of the wedding, the couple had gotten up early, Dream because he was supposed to be meeting up with Puffy, Nikki and Eret and Techno meeting up with his brothers and father to follow Foolish to the wedding venue.

Techno was feeling very nervous all of a sudden. Today he was to be getting married to the admin of the server, his love, his first love and closest friend. It was actually happening and he was losing his mind. 

“What if someone objects? What if he doesn’t say ‘I do?’ What if someone attempts to assassinate him?” Techno muttered as he got dressed in his tux. “What if he was just using me?”

“Gods… Techno, trust me when I say this; none of that is going to happen.” Phil reassured his son. “Eret is making sure that no one objects, Foolish is checking guests, Sam and Punz are armed in case of an assassination attempt and…. Dream loves you. There’s no doubt in my mind that he doesn’t love you.” Phil fixes Techno’s bow tie and smiles. “This wedding will not be interrupted.”

Techno looked at Phil and he sighed heavily. “Thanks… I guess I’m just nervous. I can’t imagine how Dream must feel.”

  
  


_ You’re safe, no one will find you; _

_ Your fears are far behind you _

  
  


Dream was…. not doing so well to say the least. He was currently in the Greater SMP in Eret’s castle, washing up in a bathtub that was filled with warm water. “What if he’s just using me? What if he just wants me for the power I hold and not for me? Not for who I am? What if he’s another Fundy and George? What if no one actually loves me for what I’m worth….?”

Dream whimpered and soaked in the bathtub. “What if Nightmare was right?”

“No, none of that.” Puffy said and pulled Dream up by the horns a bit. It caused Dream to whimper and he looked at Puffy with worried green eyes. “Dream, Nightmare isn’t right. People love you and Techno certainly loves you. If I’m correct, the reason why Techno chose you and loves you is because you were given every opportunity to betray Techno like everyone else. You could’ve allowed Techno to be executed by the Butcher Army but instead you gave him a Totem of Undying and saved his life. You kept him alive despite him still having all of his lives.”

The ram hybrid looked down at the water he was soaking in and sighed. “Dream, he loves you and all of this insecure derives from the fact that Nightmare continues to tell you that no one loves you when in reality, Dream, so many people love you.”

Dream sighed softly and he nodded. He was not going to cry, not because of his insecurities. If he was going to cry today, it’ll be from happy tears at the wedding, after he and Techno are pronounced husbands. Nodding once more, Dream took the towel and got out of the tub to dry himself.

  
  


_ All I want if freedom _

_ A world with no more night, _

_ And you, always beside me; _

_ To hold me and to hide me _ .

  
  


The wedding guests were minimal, family and close friends. This meant that Dream’s exes were here but they all for allowing Dream this one chance at true love. 

Schlatt was trying his best not to cry. He had seen how his son looked and concluded that his son was beautiful. 

  
  


_ Then say you share with me, one love one lifetime _

_ Let me lead you from your solitude. _

The wedding began and the double doors opened to Ranboo and Tommy who respectively took their roles from Dream’s last wedding and Tubbo of course who was the brother to the “bride.” And finally of course, being led by Schlatt, Dream himself.

He wasn’t wearing a dress per se but rather a combination of both a suit and dress. It was a one piece suit with the blazer part long enough to represent the dress. It trailed behind him like the train of a regular dress.

The combination was ivory white and was completed with a veil over his face, held up by his long blonde hair neatly done in a braided crown.

Techno looked at his fiancé with wide eyes and a blush appeared on his face. 

Stunning was the word he was looking for.

  
  


_ Say you need me with you here, beside you _

_ Anywhere you go, let me go too. _

_ That’s all I ask of you. _

  
  


Dream joined Techno at the altar, hands clasping each other and a bright smile on the blonde‘s face. Techno has a soft smile and a light blush as he took in his fiancé’s overall ensemble.

  
  


_ Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime; _

  
  


They were dead to the world around them, focused solely on each other. Eret’s words were said, and the questions asked. Vows were shared.

  
  


_ Say the word and I will follow you. _

  
  


“Technoblade, do you take Dream to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for poorer and richer, ‘till death do you part?” 

“I do…” Techno said, and though it was low, only Dream and Eret heard it.

  
  


_ Share each day with me, _

_ Each night, each morning. _

  
  


“Dream, do you take Technoblade to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for poorer and richer, ‘till death do you part?” Eret asked their younger sibling.

“I do.” Dream said, eyes shining with absolute love.

  
  


_ Say you love me! _

_ You know I do. _

“By the power vested in me, I pronounce you both husbands. You may now kiss.” Eret said.

Techno lifted the veil off Dream’s face and the blonde immediately leaned up to kiss Techno on the lips, arms around his neck. The piglin hybrid followed in suit and kissed his husband back. And for a brief moment, no one existed. Just them.

Husbands.

  
  


_ Love me, that’s all I ask of you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Very first smut in the next installation. The honeymoon ;)


End file.
